Drama Queen
by IllegalWL
Summary: Jacob gives Bella a taste of her own medicine...One-shot. Rated M for language.


**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer....irrevocably. Be gentle with me....its my first time. Rated M for language.**

* * *

I raised my eyes from the script only to see his reflection in the mirror. He almost filled the entire doorway, leaning against it with one arm over his head while the other clutched at a coat. A skinny black tie dangled around his neck. It was weird to see him dressed up, maybe because I was so used to seeing him in tees and jorts and far less. The tie was undone as was the top button of his white shirt.

_Old habits die hard._

"Jake" I whispered as I stood up, as if saying it out loud would make him disappear. It had been a year, far too long since I last saw him. I practically threw myself at him when I realised he wasn't a figment of my imagination. He didn't even flinch as I slammed into him, wrapping my legs around him and breathing him in. It was different now, he smelled like the beach rather than the forest and I detected a hint of cologne. When I opened my eyes over his shoulder, I met the inquisitive and appreciative stare of the other females in the cast. One fanned herself and the other flashed me two thumbs up, her eyes never leaving his ass.

I quickly pulled him inside, embarrassed at the scrutiny. I hugged him again as he kicked the door closed. "I've missed you" I whispered into his neck.

"I've missed you too" he said against my hair.

I pulled away and stuck my hands in my pockets suddenly embarrassed at the way I had behaved, like I was starving for attention. He noticed my discomfort and held out the white roses he had hidden under his coat.

"Jake they're beautiful" I gushed before placing them on the table. I was touched. They were my first flowers for the night. Charlie would be seeing the play tomorrow. His hand reached out to touch my neck, his thumb moving over my jaw as I picked at a petal.

"They reminded me of you"

"Whatever cheese ball" I tried to laugh off the heat that was rapidly spreading through my body. He smirked.

"You know if Edward said that, you'd be assaulting him up against a wall right now. Oh dazzle me Edward...dazzle me NOW!" he mocked in a breathy tone that sounded _nothing_ like me. He dumped his coat on a nearby chair and watched amused as I pouted at his impersonation.

"I wouldn't!"

"Oh really?" His eyebrow twitched quizzically. "Are you telling me you wouldn't do _this_ to him?"

He was over to me in a second, pushing me up against the wall, one hand braced against my ribs and the other effortlessly pinning my hands over my head. I gasped in response. I was trapped against his body, his every contour moulding and pressing against mine.

_Like we were made for each other._

"What are you do..." my voice trailed away as he placed his lips between my collarbone. I hummed as his fingers skimmed across my stomach, over my hip, trailing across my thigh before grabbing it and wrapping it around his. He mmm-ed in reply while dragging his lips to place a chaste kiss on my chin. I arched my body to give him better access when I realised exactly what I was doing. My body went rigid and I felt his wandering hands and lips still in response.

"I thought this was what you wanted" he growled even though he was clearly amused by my reaction.

"Yeah Jake... Oh baby oh baby...take me! Make me yours" I dead-panned. He released my hands and the sudden cold shocked me.

He reached across and swept his hand carelessly across the vanity, sending make-up and papers flying across the room. I watched a compact roll away under a chair. His eyes never left my face.

"What the hell..."

I gasped as his strong arms that encircled my waist lifted me onto the counter. I willed my legs from wrapping around his waist and my hands firmly gripped the edges of the counter.

"Jake... I...I was kidding" I blushed at the compromising position, his powerful form between my thighs . He ignored my whining and pulled my body closer to his till I was flush against him.

"What do you want from me Bella?" His baritone voice rumbled in my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. I could hardly form words as his hands alternated between my caressing lower back and my tops of my thighs. It was hot, far too hot.

I think I mumbled in response, gasping as his nose brushed against my jaw. He growled again, frustrated. "I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me Bella".

His hands gripped my waist harder, his fingers reaching under my shirt to rub his calloused fingers against my fevered skin. My hands moved of their own accord, compelled by the need to feel him harder against me. One hand grabbed at the edges of his tie pulling his head down towards me and the other tugged at his spiky hair, making him moan against my neck.

I tried again, half-heartedly. "Jake..."

"Bells..." His lips were on my collarbone as his fingers reached under my hair, his palm resting possessively against the side of my neck.

Hearing his nickname for me took me back. Days on the beach on La Push, bonfires with the rest of the pack on winter nights and our first kiss. The one filled with heat and passion that didn't end with me seeking first aid. I suddenly craved him, that passion that Edward could never provide his burning lips on mine and his crushing embrace. I pulled his head up from my neck, sliding my hands down to cup his hard jaw. His eyes were dark and we were both breathing hard.

"Will you fucking kiss me already?" I said through gritted teeth. His lips hovered inches from mine and the corners curled up in an evil grin.

"I knew you'd crack..." He suddenly straightened up and I was face to face with his chest. My hands slipped back onto the vanity. The edges of the tie slipped through my fingers and brushed invitingly against my thigh.

_The things I could do..._

His fingers wound through my hair, pulling my face up to his. I licked my lips in anticipation and watched his adam's apple move as he swallowed thickly.

_I wonder if he tastes the same..._

"Bells" he whispered, forcing me to look at him. His eyes were darker than I remember. My eyes fluttered shut as pulled me closer, my legs finally gave in and wrapped around his waist and I fisted his shirt wanting to feel him even closer. I felt his lips brush against my cheek, his tongue flicked at my earlobe making me shudder. All I could hear was the sound of our breathing and little moans of pleasure as he grazed his teeth over my neck, nipping lightly and soothing with his tongue. I didn't want him to stop but I also wanted him to kiss me. I was feeling reckless, I wanted to see how far this would go if I pushed it.

He lips found the edge of mine before pulling away.

"mmmmm" I whined, still refusing to open my eyes. "Jaaake...please..."

His lips were suddenly on mine, kissing me so hard that if I wasn't seated I would have collapsed. I instinctively ground against his hips, moaning as he tugged on my lower lip. His hands slipped higher under my shirt, his thumbs brushing against my ribcage and higher till he had me gasping for air.

I ran my tongue along his lower lip, sucking on it and begging for entrance, desperate to taste him but he stopped, placing kisses along my jaw while ignoring my groans of protest.

"Not yet" I could feel him smiling against my ear as my eyes popped open. He was walking away, picking up his coat.

_Stupid jerk_

"What the fuck Jake?" I pushed him away angrily and slid off the vanity. He calmly walked to the corner of the room, touching the flowers he brought with an amused look. The fingers that were all over me a few seconds ago. "You can't fuck with me like this! You come in here looking like sex on legs..."_shit he's never gonna forget that_. "...You try to seduce me and then REFUSE? Who the fuck do you think you are? You know what? Forget bondage... I think I'm gonna strangle you with that stupid skinny tie!"

"Bondage?" He looked bemused. _Crap_. "Thats hot" Now he was just being annoying.

"Shut your mouth" I spat out.

"Whoa Bells...One year away and already with the potty mouth" he chuckled and in a flash he was in front of me, inches away but not touching. His arms were on either side of me, palms splayed on the counter, forming a cage that quite frankly I didn't want to escape. He leaned in and murmured against my ear "I love it when you talk dirty". I gasped as a mixture of anger and lust coursed through my veins. My mind flashed to an image of us naked in bed, my back arching as he...I shook my head to clear it.

"Bite me Jake" I snapped as I pushed him away...reluctantly.

"With relish" he retorted, and flashed his pearly whites.

"_Grease_ reference? I _knew_ you played for the other team"

"I think I proved _exactly_ what team I play for a few minutes ago"

"I was faking it"

"That's not what I heard...or smelled"

"Ewww Jake"

"Wolf senses remember? And you'd be lying if you say you can't smell the sex in here"

"I cant...all I smell is...dog" I stuck out my tongue at him.

_Nice...why don't you stamp your foot and pout next...oh wait...you've already done that_

"Sure sure" he grinned, one hand on the door. I didn't want him to leave. We had so much to talk about.

"Jake! Wait! Will I...will I see you again?" I wanted to kick myself for sounding so desperate.

"I'll be around Bells...don't worry" I believed him. It was Jake after all.

"Thanks for coming and for the flowers. It really meant a lot"

_No thanks for the sexual frustration_

"The flowers weren't my only gift" He touched his neck and raised an eyebrow. I touched my throat, mimicking his expression and turned to check in the mirror.

He had marked me.

"JACOB BLACK!" I screamed at his reflection.

"Always the Drama Queen"

_Damn his mutant wolf powers_

He was already chuckling outside as my sneaker ineffectually hit the closed door.

_Stupid jerk_

_

* * *

_

**Whaddaya think? I know I'm one big tease, but I wanted Jake to have some power for once and I really dont know how to write full-blown lemons yet. Perhaps in time... :)**


End file.
